Why Me?
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Why did I have to fall in love with a hero? Why am I so in love with her that I am willing to fight my allies? She hates me because I nearly killed her friend, and I should hate her because she's my enemy, so... Why don't I? Why do I have a heart when I shouldn't? Why do I hope when I cause others to lose it? Why?
1. Chapter 1

Why Me?

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

I don't know how it began, or even why, but why I saw her, I knew I had to hate her, but I couldn't. I've seen other elins and easily hated and killed them, so why couldn't I do that to Sagittarus? She was only an archer, a hero! I nearly killed her friend Elleon, and when I was about to make the finishing blow, she got in front of him to stop me.

I hadn't truly gotten a good look at her until then, and...I guess you could call it 'love at first sight.' D*** it. Anyway, I saw she had beautiful blue eyes (that were filled with hate directed at me), the child-like face natural to all elins (that had a vicious frown and glare on it), and her arrows. Oh, how they hurt! Both literally and figuratively. I was almost made into an arrow pincushion before I could get out of there. Note to self: Never hurt that girl's friends.

But at the time, I didn't know her name, nor understood the feelings I had. Who was she, the foxy archer? How could a hero have done this to me, made me afraid to hurt her? I went to ask my allies, Thulsa and Akasha for advice.

"So, who's the girl that's kept defeating you?" I didn't want to reveal my secret directly.

"She hasn't continued to defeat us." Thulsa said. I could hear the irritated tone and pout in his voice. Honestly, sometimes, I wondered who the childish one was in our group.

"Her name is Sagittarus, similar to the constellation." Akasha explained. Even though she followed Thulsa's orders, she was more of a leader than he was, "She's also the one who uncovered the spy plot in the Federation and has defeated the cult of Lok several times. Haven't you recently encountered her?"

"Sort of." I wasn't about to tell them of my humiliation at her hands, "Has she ever been able to make anyone afraid of her?"

"No. They're usually too angry to be scared." Akasha cast me a glance, "Are you?"

"Of course not!" I scoffed. However, it didn't really answer much for me, but I stayed for a while, if only to watch Akasha and Thulsa at their antics. Despite their status as the leaders and Akasha acting like one most of the time, they still made great entertainment.

* * *

Unknown to the Federation, I survived their attack, so I continued to observe Sagittarus as she grew stronger, using a mirror Father had once given me.

 _'Why don't you just tell her?'_

"Icaruna, shut up." I hated it when my sister tried to butt in when she wasn't needed.

 _'You like her.'_ I blushed furiously.

"I am not! Why don't you talk with the jesters or something?!"

 _'They're fun, but get boring after a while. Besides, I'm trying to help-'_

"You. Aren't. Helping." I growled, "Mirror, show me Sagittarus." My reflection faded away to show me the elin, who was in argon territory. I was- had been in an alliance with them, until my supposed death. Thulsa and Akasha knew I was still alive, though; I had gone to see them after I had escaped. Sagittarus weaved back and forth as she attacked, almost as if she was moving between walls for cover instead of fighting argons. And she was alone.

 _'Uh oh.' m_ y sister suddenly whispered and I felt her leave, at least for the time being, and I soon saw why. My eyes flashed in anger as I watched them attack her from behind, making her fall. She used her Retaliate skill to knock them away and defeat a few, but she was still outnumbered.

"Mirror, show me the quickest route to get to her." Besides being able to show me other people and such, it also acted like those Federation watches, where it could show me maps of the world. But I was too far away to just run there, and I didn't have enough strength to send any of my minions to help. However, I did keep a collection of teleport scrolls, so maybe I could use one to get close to her.

"Karsurus!" I barked, stalking to my scroll room. He was one of my jesters, usually the one who took care of my place while I was gone. Since the death of Wiclan, my head jester, he's been in charge.

"Yes sir?" I was used to my minions appearing out of nowhere, so it wasn't surprising.

"Prepare a room and some healing supplies for when I get back. I might bring someone with me." I grabbed a scroll for the area closest to Sagittarus, and then one for my hideout.

"Er, you don't mean-" I snapped my gaze to him, glaring, and he flinched, "Right away, sir!" In seconds, Karsurus was gone. I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say, he seemed to understand me more than most did, but I also knew he wouldn't disobey me. If he valued his life, that is.

* * *

With just a flick of my wrist, argons were sent flying, clearing a path. I could defeat some of them, but I didn't have enough energy to do continuously do so. How the h**l did Sagittarus get in the middle of an argon army?! Why did she even attack them?! I could think about that later, I needed to find her first.

 _Do you remember any special things that might tell where she could be?_ I asked Icaruna.

 _'There...was a tower!'_

 _There are plenty of towers around here!_

 _'Well, it seemed to be close to an encampment, that's all I really remember.'_

 _Right._ I turned in a circle as I kept the argons away with a shield, searching for an encampment. They never used tents, but portable houses, I had seen when I was their ally.

 _'There!'_ Icaruna had spotted something, possibly the encampment, and was now taking over some of my movements to guide me. I didn't mind, but I wish she would tell me sometimes when she did that! I took the shield off and, like Sagittarus had done, she had me weave through them easily. She was always the more agile of us.

Soon enough, we reached the encampment and I guided Icaruna to a building left of the largest. The largest was the headquarters of the camp, and the cell blocks were always the building to the left of it. I blasted the door open, taking over fully, and glanced around. All the cells were empty.

 _Either she's downstairs or upstairs, they have her somewhere else, or..._ I didn't want to finish my thoughts. I took the stairs to search upwards. With nothing there, Icaruna took over so we could dodge the argons to check the basement. We were running out of time.

 _'Still nothing!'_ my sister raged once we got to the basement.

 _She could be in the main building, since she's a hero._

 _'Allow me!'_ Balancing on my staff, she had me kick in the heads of two argons. I'm not sure if it hurt them, but it certainly hurt me.

 _OW!_

 _'Quit crying like a baby and run, brother!'_ I took her advice and scrambled up the stairs, hopping over argons who had gotten tumbled by the domino effect Icaruna had caused.

 _Please be there, please be there..._ I opened the door with a spell and charged inside. I spotted Sagittarus, who was in a cage. It was much too small to be comfortable, she could barely fit! But that wasn't the top of my worry list. She was covered in blood, even her bright red hair was darkened with it. Reaching a hand through the bars, I sighed with relief when I felt her pulse, even though it was pretty weak. I then took out the scroll and, with one hand on the cage, began to read the enchantment. Just as I finished, argons swarmed in and nearly grabbed us. However, we were gone before they could touch us.

* * *

I watched from the doorway, observing. The cage had been broken by one of my giants, and the elin had been taken to the special room I had Karsurus set up. My best shamans and healers had been healing her for days now. Not only was she covered in injuries, but she had many broken bones as well.

 _"She may not wake up for a long time, if ever. She may even slip into a coma for all we know."_ one shaman had said, back when we had first arrived. I only said one word to him, one that even surprised my sister, and she shared everything with me.

Hope.

It bothered me why I would say such a word; I was someone who caused others to lose hope, not give it! And yet, I realized... Icaruna might be right. I might actually like, possibly _love_ , Sagittarus. Why had I gone to such lengths to rescue her? I could have left her to die, or even become one of the argons, but I didn't. I...I actually _cared_ for someone. I turned away and left the room, heading to my mirror room.

 _'Brother, what are you thinking?'_

"I...I need to talk with our father." I could feel her jaw drop.

 _'HE HATES US!'_ she screamed, making me wince, _'You're crazy!'_

"It's not like I can ask Thulsa and Akasha about feelings, and you're no help!" She huffed.

 _'Karsurus can be of more help than me, just don't go to our father unless it's a last resort!'_ I rolled my eyes. She wouldn't give up until I did something, and I was pretty sure Karsurus would be as good as dealing with feelings as she was. So, I continued on to the mirror room, ignoring her protests. She tried to get my legs under her control, but I blocked her. Honestly, what was so bad about asking our father? Yes, he hated us, but he was older and could possible help me out more than any woman could.

"Show me Saleron." I commanded the mirror as Icaruna _finally_ went quiet. My father's face was shown, and I was sure he could sense me.

"Seems you're still alive." he commented.

"Of course I am, Icaruna and I don't die so easily. But, there's something I want to ask of you." I could see he was about to refuse, so I interrupted, "It's nothing bad! I haven't been up to anything since my faked death! Neither has Icaruna!"

"...Alright." he sighed, "I can tell you're being truthful for once." I turned my head away, blushing slightly at what I was about to ask.

"Father, is it possible for a god to love a mortal?" There was a long pause, and I was afraid he hadn't heard me.

"...I see. I predicted this." I whipped my head around, blushing greatly when I saw his smiling face.

"F-father!"

"Who is the mortal you're in love with?"

 **"Sagittarus."** I covered my mouth after Icaruna's voice slipped out. D*** my sister! Father looked a bit surprised.

"That's...interesting."

 _ICARUNA!_ She only snickered. I should have seen this coming.

"I've met the young hero." Father continued, "She's very capable of dealing with you in battle, so I'm quite sure she can deal with you in love." I blushed harder, hanging my head.

"Father, that's not the advice I wanted! How- how can I love my enemy? How can I protect her from Thulsa and Akasha? And how can she even love me back after I nearly killed her friend?" Father looked thoughtful and sympathetic.

"...Love is a strange thing, Killian." he said at last, "You don't know who you might love until you meet them, or get to know them well. But when you do love, it can make you do many things, some of the seemingly impossible. If you show her how you've changed, show her your kinder side, then maybe you can get past her hatred. However, that does not solve the problem of how she's mortal and you're not."

"I-I know that." I raised my head, "Is there any way I can change that?"

"Elins live longer than many of the other races, so you still have a bit of time before she dies. It would be unfair if you made her immortal, though."

"Why?"

 **"Because,"** Icaruna cut in, **"she has her own friends, and she doesn't want to live forever so she can never see them again. Besides, maybe...maybe it's time we get some rest."**

"Icaruna, are...are you saying what I think you're saying...?" My voice was shaking, because I knew what she was implying.

 **"I'm saying I don't want to be a god anymore, and if you want to stay with her, then you can't be, either."**

"She's right." Father said, "You can't force Sagittarus to be immortal, and if you truly value your love, you won't leave her alone, either. There are spells for immortality and mortality, but you can only find them with Velik and Kaia, seeing as they are very important spells. However, they won't give you the spells easily, especially Kaia, after your insult. What makes it more troubling is that she has the mortality spell while Velik has the immortality one."

"...Thank you for your advice, father." I nodded.

"And she's with you, isn't she? Sagittarus was injured and now you're taking care of her?"

"She hasn't awakened yet." I said sadly.

"Give her time, she's strong. I'm sure she'll pull through, and then you can show her."

 _'Just try not to show her our form of enjoyment, as that might remind her of the near-death of her friend...'_ Icaruna added.

"Again, thank you father for the advice, and thank you for listening to me. Goodbye." With a wave of my hand, the mirror was back to normal.

"Sister, do you...do you really want to be mortal?"

 _'Yes. Do you?'_

"..." I thought about it, "...I don't know."

 _'You still have quite a while before you decide. Go check on her, talk to her. Give her comfort, even though she hates you.'_

"Thank you for adding that last part..." I growled.

 _'I mean it, brother of mine. If you stay with her and give her something familiar, then she may not freak out as much when she wakes.'_

"Point taken." I nodded at her words before following her and my father's advice. She may never love me, but I acknowledge that I love her, and I can't just let that be something never said.

 _'Those adventurous in love can get what they want if they stand firm, willing to love another, even if they don't love them back.'_ I smiled at my sister's reassuring words. Hopefully, this can work out and I won't be used as an arrow pincushion again...

* * *

 _ **Am I the only one who can see the love possibilities in the game? Elleon and Jelena work together a lot, she takes care of him when he gets injured by Killian, and so on. And if Dougal met Fraya, I believe there would also be some love there... Just depends on how you take it. Instead of really centering on my character, I'm going over the characters in the game. I've noticed I like to do this quite a bit whenever I work on a game fanfic. As for Sagittarus, she's my character, a fox elin archer with long red hair and blue eyes.**_

 _ **And, seeing as elins live forever (or close to it, as I imagine) and they can be a similar age to the gods, I was thinking of Sagittarus pairing up with Killian. He actually...looks really cool and cute. It's not a surprise, I've fallen for the bad boys before (only in fiction, though). Also, this is my first TERA fanfiction (I have done a cross over, though, and have honestly not finished the game yet), so if I make mistakes, TELL ME! There are also going to be other stories, which are going to be in a series. This is more of a stand alone story, but does have elements that will add to the others. Mostly love elements, but also other stuff too (like my headcanon on how they act)!**_

 _ **But anyway, read and review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Why Me?

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

All was quiet in the room. Once the healers were sure she would be stable, I dismissed them, wishing to be with her alone. Even if my minions and I had once been evil (and still were to an extent), I had some of the best healers, seeing as they had to heal other minions after Icaruna and I played with them, or if the jesters had some fun.

The door was closed, though I was pretty sure some of my minions were waiting outside, and I was alone with Sagittarus; even Icaruna had left, at least for a while. They had bandaged and done what they could, even washing her hair. I was grateful for it, now that she had some of her beauty back. All elins were beautiful, really, but I guess my infatuation with her made it even more so.

My staff was leaning against the wall as I sat in a chair beside her. Her bow was on the bedside table in easy reach. An arm was in a splint, as was one of her legs, and a healer had said she had some broken ribs. Practically everywhere were bandages: on her hands, arms, legs, even on her head and her tail. As soon as I was sure she would wake up, I would give those f***ing argons a piece of my mind. The only things that hadn't been touched, strangely, were her fox ears. Like her red hair, her foxy appendages had an orange tint to them, and when the torchlight hit her ears just right, they seemed to glow with fire. That reflected her fiery personality, as far as I've seen.

But now, she wasn't fiery. She was as limp as one of my moppets could be while they were asleep. Almost like a doll, in a way. It...just didn't suit her. I glanced down to my gloves. Ever since the Divine War, I've been a...very sensitive person, letting no one touch me. And, seeing as I'm supposed to cause terror, I had these gloves made for hurting and killing.

Killing... Killian... Why did my parents even name me that when they didn't know what I would become? Was it because they had gotten a vision of the future, or had it been something else?

Anyway, I did something I thought I would never do: I took off a glove and hesitantly touched the bed. It had been a long time since I had touched anything, but if I wanted her to love me, I would have to show her my kinder side. Even...even showing her my haphephobia. I think that's what it's called now. The fear of touching or being touched.

Quickly, I jerked my hand away and covered it again when I began to feel dizzy and breathless. I hated my haphephobia sometimes. Mine was a special case, I guess, as not only could I not touch anyone, I couldn't touch any _thing_. Even touching the bed had sped up my heartbeat. I could barely shake hands with Thulsa and Akasha, even with my hands gloved, before gaining discomfort and start to sweat in fear. But, if I was to love her, I would have to learn to get it under control, or at least learn to deal with it. Standing, I grabbed my staff and turned to the door. However, before I moved, I looked at Sagittarus again. Seeing her in such a state...

I gripped my staff tighter and left. As I had thought, some of my minions had been waiting for me. They jumped when I opened the door, and tried acting like they hadn't been listening in. I raised an eyebrow at their antics and shook my head.

"I want a shaman or a healer and two guards watching over her at all times." I ordered. They straightened up at my words and saluted, "And one of you, go find Karsurus. There's something I need to talk with him about." One nodded and ran off. I walked past the remaining minions and headed to my and Icaruna's room.

* * *

When I arrived, there she was, sitting on the bed. Even though she shared a body with me, she could leave as a ghostly form of herself at times. I never lasted more than a few hours, though. It used to be much shorter, but we've practiced for many, many years.

 **"So,"** she swung her legs, **"how was your archer lover?"** I blushed at her words again, but kept silent.

"Sir?"

"You can come out, Karsurus." He easily stepped out of the shadows.

 **"What are you planning now, brother?"** Icaruna rolled onto her back, still looking at me.

"Karsurus," I ignored my sister once again, "Icaruna talked with our father about Sagittarus and...it seems..." I struggled to get my feelings into words.

 **"He loves her!"**

"ICARUNA!" Again, she giggled like the little imp she thought was.

"As I was saying," I rubbed my forehead in irritation, "I am _possibly_ in love with the elin. And it gives me the opportunity to do something I've been putting off for too long." Icaruna sat up this time.

 **"You don't mean-!"** She gasped as I nodded.

"Er, I'm left out of the loop." Karsurus commented as he glanced between us.

 **"My brother has an extreme case of haphephobia, as they call it now. Even with his gloves, he can't stand touching anything except his staff!"**

"It's a wonder how I stand _you_..." I muttered, but she continued, ignoring me like I had to her.

 **"He's meant to do something about it for a long time, ever since he first got it during the Divine War. What are you planning?"** The last part was directed to me.

"I'm not quite sure. Maybe just having a room full of things to touch, where I can work my way to touching them without being afraid."

 **"Good luck with that..."** I sent her a glare.

"So, do you wish for me to set up this room?" Karsurus asked. I nodded, "Also, if you don't mind me asking, sir... Were you born with the phobia or...?"

"It's...not something I like to talk about." I tried to keep the flashing images of the incident out of my mind. Taking in my tone of voice, he nodded and disappeared. Icaruna walked over to me and took my hand. She may have been a bit of a ghost, but I could still feel her as if she had her body back.

 **"It's okay."** she said gently, running a hand through my hair, **"He didn't know. No one did except for me, the other gods, and our father."**

"I hate the Divine War." I hissed, "Why...why did it have to happen?"

 **"It's no one's fault except Xanadu's, especially not your's."** I glared at her.

"How can you say that? I knew what I was doing all that time!"

 **"But it wasn't _you_ , Killian. No one blames you for what happened." **I slapped her hands away, backing up. Besides my staff, seeing as she shared a body with me, I was used to her touch.

"They should." I growled, "They all d*** should." I turned my back on her and ran out of the room. I didn't care where I was going, I just wanted to be alone.

* * *

Finally, I slowed. I hadn't noticed before, but I had left my hideout and was now in a field of flowers. How could something so bright survive in a land of darkness? I left my question unanswered as I sank to my knees, letting tears fall. There was a reason for my phobia, and only Icaruna, our father, and I know, though the others gods know of the event that sparked it. Velik, Mystel, Icaruna, Thulsa, Akasha, and Kaia should hate me for what happened, but they don't. Why don't they?!

The Divine War wasn't just a war, it was also about settling some blood laws, especially for one forgotten god. Her name was Xanadu, and she was the black sheep of the Original Twelve. There were always thought to be twelve of the original gods, but she was the thirteenth; the _unlucky_ thirteenth. A few thought she could do great harm, as no one knew what she could do, but most dismissed her, as if she were a servant. They were so terribly, terribly _wrong_.

* * *

 _"Oh, Killian!" I glanced over to see my aunt approaching. Usually, she kept to herself and never interacted with her brothers and sisters, and I very rarely saw her. It was strange, though. I was the only one she willingly saw, not even my father or sister could get her attention as much as I could. It made me suspicious, and with good reason._

 _"Hello, Aunt Xanadu." I said, gripping my staff. Father always said it was good to be prepared, so I had been training when she came in. there was a strange light in her eyes, like she was planning something. I didn't like it, nor how close she was getting to me. When she was much too close for my liking, I swung my staff out. However, she easily caught the end of it, preventing any damage and I getting my staff back._

 _"Like you, I am a god, Killian. Have you forgotten that, like the others have?" she jerked my staff toward her before I could let go of it, forcing me to stumble into her, where she grabbed my arm in a vice. I was the god of terror, but I couldn't feel anything except that when I looked into her eyes._

 _"It's about time I show them what I can do, and you're helping me." I tried to conjure something to fight back with, but the magic fizzled out in my hand. Was this one of her powers? I began to struggle, hoping to fight my way out of her hold._

 _"ICARUNA! FA-" Xanadu's hand clamped over my mouth, but my shout had echoed, so I only hoped My sister could warn Father before it was too late. With just a few words, Xanadu's enchantment teleported us far from home. This is when the nightmare truly began._

* * *

Legends say Zulas, the god of the Devas, disappeared at the start of the Divine War. She didn't. Xanadu, the b***h, possessed me and had me kill my own mother, enhancing my powers just for that purpose. Father and the rest of the Twelve killed her, but it wasn't enough. Nothing could bring our mother back. They all said it wasn't my fault, but it was. I couldn't get away from Xanadu and she used me to do that evil deed. I could do nothing to stop her, she was too powerful!

So, why _don't_ they blame me?

I was used, Xanadu got her revenge on the other Twelve, Zulas was gone... And yet, my siblings and I stuck together. Icaruna, Velik, and Mystel were especially helpful, but that changed when the Divine War _truly_ began, as the legends account.

Icaruna didn't merge with my at her death on purpose. I did that, wishing not to lose someone else. And as for our father, even though I did all those horrible things to him, I left him alive so I wouldn't lose him. After the War, I forced myself to stop caring about others, even my own father and sister, though I still continued to care in a way I never acknowledged. I had myself get used to killing others and causing terror and fear so I wouldn't be so...shocked if it happened again to another family member. It's because of Xanadu forcing me to kill Zulas that I now have that phobia.

 _I'm more sentimental that I thought..._ I realized, finally opening my eyes to look around, also wiping my tears away on my sleeve. There were various flowers in the field, some of them able to be used for medical purposes. Looking back, I couldn't see my hideout, so where exactly was I?

I picked a flower and brought it closer to examine it. It looked like a poppy, and there were a few others in the field. There were also daisies, buttercups, roses (in different colors), forget-me-nots, etc. What was most dominant, though, were the sunflowers. That reminded me of a legend, even among the gods, that I had heard once. I'm not sure if it had been Father or Mother talking about it, but there was a mention of a mystical field of flowers that would appear in some of the most desolate places to those who needed hope. It could appear anywhere, but tended to appear to those who needed it most. It was most recognizable by its variety of flowers. Once it was found, though, it would disappear again. There was also another legend about it that said if you picked flowers from the field, they would never die and stay as fresh as when you picked them, like a representation of the everlasting hope the field embodies. When you pick a flower, some of the hope of the field goes with you.

If I was truly in the Field of Hope, as it was called, then it gave me an idea. Standing, I began to pick one of every flower, but only picked one color for the roses. If I put these in a vase by Sagittarus' bed, then maybe when she woke up, she would take that as a peace offering. The hardest to do, however, would be the sunflower, seeing as it was one of the biggest flowers. However, I wasn't about to give up. Now, only if I could fins my way home...

Where exactly _was_ I?

* * *

 _ **Here are some notes, so you'll understand:**_

 _'This' **is Icaruna talking in Killian's head.**_

 _This_ _**is a flashback, usually for more than just a few words. If it only has a few words, it won't be underlined.**_

 **This** _**is Icaruna talking aloud, either by herself or through Killian.**_

 _This **is Killian's thoughts.**_

 _ **As for Xanadu...she's my creation, a god that can get what she wants by possessing others and strengthening their powers; but, once you get in her grip, you can't use your powers until she either lets you go or possesses you. Not even the evil gods (Thulsa, Akasha, etc.) can do that. So, they shouldn't have dismissed her like she was nothing, should they?**_

 _ **As for why Killian and Icaruna are related to Velik, Kaia, Akasha, Mystel, and Thulsa, Tera Wiki gives background on the gods and the Divine War, where it says Zulas had children with three gods. Seeing as it also says Saleron's children are the Madness Twins (Killian and Icaruna), Velik, and Kaia, then Mystel, Akasha, and Thulsa are half-brother and half-sisters to them. However, only Icaruna and Saleron know of Killian's phobia.**_

 _ **Anyway, read and review! You know you want to!**_


	3. AN

**ATTENTION, REVIEWERS, GUESTS, READERS, FAVORITERS, AND FOLLOWERS! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **Well, not really, but I needed to get your attention somehow, right? Anyway, I have a challenge for all of you! A while back, I found a picture on DeviantArt by 1sthi1357 made of Dino TK, from my story, _Of Dinos and Digimon_. Last night, when I was looking at it again, it gave me an idea!**

 **I am not a drawing person. I trace, but don't draw. Which is why I want to ask you guys if you could draw for me! Well, not for me, but from my stories.**

 **This is what I mean: you draw things from my stories and post them on DeviantArt, I'll mention them in the story they're from. There is no cost or prize, except maybe a Llama and my eternal happiness!**

 **Here are the rules:**

 **1\. You _MUST_ include my name in the description so I can find it and the name of the story it's from.**

 **2\. It doesn't have to be a good picture, it can be whatever. I want to see what you all can come up with!**

 **3\. You can make multiple works of art, not just one piece.**

 **4\. They can either be character designs, scenes (or comics) from the story, or title pictures.**

 **Now that that's done with, I hope you guys take on the challenge! See you!**


End file.
